Mercy
by ShyAnon
Summary: -"How I adore that fire of yours," he quivered slightly against her mouth. She could feel the tendril of hair between them caressing her forehead while his breath left a heady scent that seemed to warm her from head to toe. - VergilxLady - Oneshot!


**Hello everyone! Whilsts working on other much longer stories I got inspired. Well, I got inspired a couple times and this is one of them. :D I guess if I had to put it into terms of **_**pairings **_**then it would be LadyxVergil.**

**The reason I'm so inspired to write LxV? DevilWriterN finished her **_**Killing Moon **_**fan art! Check my bio page for the link to the image and for her deviant art page full of her DMC inspired art. I love her work, and like to think of myself as her number one fan. :D She has already started another piece for **_**Bleed It Out **_**and has even said she wants to draw Artemis! Ahhh, I can't wait. :D So please go support her wonderful art.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this. :)**

* * *

**Mercy**

_Trapped..._

_Lady had used every last bullet to stave him off. She had been relieved of her concealed dagger and he had smashed to pieces the gun she kept in her boot._

_Kalina Anne was not with her now, as the empty and beaten weapon lay a ways back. It was too heavy to carry as Lady did the unthinkable._

_She was running away._

_Out of options she fled in hopes of finding new ground, some hidden advantage to escape the one who hunted her. She saw shadows all around her on the brick walls of the industrial lot. She'd come looking for a demon, but had found a devil instead._

_Tapping could be heard behind her, pointed and determined feet headed in her direction. They sounded confident, so sure of what it was they were looking for. The stride too long, too close now despite her frantic running._

_She rounded a corner and felt her lungs burn with every breath. No matter the distance or the effort behind her running he always seemed to be one step behind her. She could even feel him turn the corner behind her as she turned the next._

_Then her heart stopped, squeezed in her chest and took on a heavy thud as she paused to see the chain link fence blocking her path. She turned to look behind her and saw the shadow of him advancing down the alley. Without thinking she ran for the fence, leaping up and twining her fingers to the cold steal to make her way up._

_It was much higher than she thought it was, and even though her hands felt bruised at clinging on she pressed forward. The pain she could take, but surely if she fell now she would be dead._

_A hand clasped to her ankle and in one swift movement pulled her down. Her fingers clawed to keep hold as she was pulled lower until her feet met solid ground. He turned her around and she tried to punch him, only to have her arms pinned on either side of her._

_"Evening," his voice said pleasantly as she struggled to break free of his grip. Vergil's face passed into the light and Lady saw a most peculiar smile lighting his blue eyes. It was then she noted that Yamato was not holstered at his hip and his jacket was also not with him leaving nothing but the lean outfit beneath. His arms were just next to the sides of her face still grasping her hands and she chanced a glance at his bare arms._

_He leaned in closer to her and Lady flinched away wondering what he would do to her. Some torture unmentionable if he did not even think her worthy of dying by his blade or to have her weak human blood sully his coat._

_"Whatever am I going to do with you? Do you want me to show mercy and release you?"_

_Lady didn't answer knowing deep down he would do whatever he wanted regardless of her wishes. He was playing with her for his own sick enjoyment._

_"Say you want mercy."_

_She looked away from him resolutely sure she would never go as low as that._

_"Say it," he hissed in her ear when she did not reply and it caused her to break out into goose bumps, feeling her hands clench in his and a deep swallow in her dry throat. Despite her fear of him she would _not_ beg him for anything._

_He let out a throaty growl of a laugh, a mere sigh against her ear at her disobedience._

_"Good girl... It's much more amusing when you play hard to get."_

_Lady's eyes snapped to his quickly with a stare that clearly asked him _excuse me?_ There was a dark playfulness in his eyes as he seemed to savor her reactions to his words._

_He moved closer and she squirmed uncomfortably at his invasion of her bubble. He tilted his head down across her throat, back to her face, then down the other side without touching an inch of her. Almost like a vampire who couldn't decide which side of his victim's neck was more succulent._

_All the time she stood frozen like some weakling, unable to comprehend his words or actions. She couldn't move and was sure even if he did not have hold on her she wouldn't be able to even twitch a toe let alone run any further. She was so tired, and yet something else rooted her to the spot._

_Finally his eyes came back to hers and stared unblinkingly at her as if trying to decipher what he saw there. Reading her like one of his books... studying her._

_Her hands felt sweaty at her sides despite the cool air that rustled through his slicked back hair, causing a single tendril to fall from his bangs to lie over one eye. She felt herself blush for no reason except he wouldn't stop staring at her like that. It threatened her, but not in the way she originally thought. It was more pointed, heated and lust filled. _

_Lust?_

_"One of these days," he whispered against her jaw line. "I would very much like to fight with you in a confined space. Watch the fear light those unique eyes as I _penetrate_ your strong will and bring it to a _quivering _end."_

_Lady blushed profusely at his words because they did not evoke thoughts of pain._

_"I imagine you would like it after a while. Even beg me for it."_

_She tried to struggle any way she could. She would fight tooth and nail against him if need be, but found she could barely put up a fight. He had her too hard pinned to the fence which painfully cut into her shoulder blades as he pushed her further into it._

_"How I adore that fire of yours," he quivered slightly against her mouth. She could feel the tendril of hair between them caressing her forehead while his breath left a heady scent that seemed to warm her from head to toe. When had her breathing become so deep, and when had her heart begun to thud so hard? _

_Lady realized the thudding she felt though was on the right side of her chest, which meant it wasn't her heart that was beating like a war drum. It was Vergil's. He was breathing like a predatory animal and it involuntarily caused her to groan in the depth of her throat. What the hell was wrong with this picture, and why in the world was she enjoying every minute of it? Then her lips parted as he continued to hover by her lips, his eyes moving over her face and her body unabashedly which made her quiver._

_"Mercy," she sighed before she could even think of what it was she was asking for. The words barely coming from her mouth before he silenced her by pressing a heated and breathy kiss to her lips. It was crushing, bruising as he pressed her further into the fence. She let out a cry against his mouth as the weight of his desire threatened to crush her._

_Then she was pulled from the fence and tossed unceremoniously to the ground. She turned to look at him wide eyed as he strode to her while pulling his vest off. Lady tried to crawl to her feet, tried to use his release as an escape, but he was kneeling over her before she could stand._

_He turned her and reclaimed her mouth. His body falling to hers as he gracefully moved his head from side to side, causing her to feel light headed as her arms came up to rake down his bare back. He hissed against her lips but did not let up on his punishing kiss as he pushed his way inside and she felt his warm tongue fighting to claim her. Lady could not fight back and finally wrapped herself around him to admit defeat. To admit she had always wanted to be defeated by Vergil._

_She clutched to his shoulder as his mouth rounded her jaw and found her neck, leaving heavy breath and deep kisses in a trail. She stared up at the moon above them. It was slowly turning red in color as if mirroring her own flush the further down he worked. He was at the opening of her collar now and she felt the shame of anticipation throbbing within. He would expose her to the open night under a single street lamp soon, so soon... Lady let out a moan of frustration as he took his time._

_His fingers fiddled with the buttons on her shirt and she smiled with her eyes closed. He was so close now... So very close._

"Awww man! They put fucking olives on it!"

Lady opened her eyes and saw her red moon had somehow transformed into a ceiling fan. She quirked an eyebrow as she felt something heavy on her and nearly tossed it away as she was snuggling with an enormous teddy bear.

_What the fuck?_

"This is your doing, isn't it?" Dante's voice growled somewhere out of sight. Lady pushed the bear away and sat up alert, noting she was laying on the couch at Devil May Cry.

"I happen to like olives," a voice said coolly and Lady felt her blood freeze in her veins as she remembered her dream. "Ahhh, Lady. Evening..."

She turned to see Dante and Vergil sitting at Dante's desk. The younger was brooding over the pizza box set before them while the elder twin sat comfortably back in a chair with one long leg crossed at the ankle over the other. He had discarded his jacket leaving only the lean vest and bare arms beneath.

Lady swallowed hard as she met his eyes which were set on hers. Her entire face flushed as she got up from her chair and took off running upstairs without a single word to either of them.

"Haha, you scared Lady." Dante chimed obviously forgetting his olive troubles for the moment.

"I did nothing, I swear." Vergil replied perplexed at her actions.

Just then they both looked up as a door was heard opening from above.

"Oh shit, hit the deck!" Dante yelled as Lady appeared over the banister holding two guns and aiming them at both of them.

"I will _never_ beg for mercy!" Lady yelled down with a very, very flushed face as she let a rainstorm of bullets shoot down.

"What the hell is this?!" Vergil yelled as he moved to get out of the crossfire.

Vergil dived just under the stairs where Dante was huddling to avoid getting shot. They moved around when she began shooting through the floor, and finally stood breathing heavily against the wall when silence took over.

"Dude, you got a white flag?" Dante asked with a huffed laugh. Vergil glared at him. "Sorry, just seemed like an appropriate thing to use right now."

Lady stood upstairs when all her rounds were spent and breathed like a mad woman.

"And I don't like it! I'd never even _want_ that!" Lady continued as she tried to regain her composure. "And for your information you kiss like a _girl_!"

With that she huffed off back into the room and slammed the door behind her.

"I do _not_ kiss like a girl!" Dante bellowed as he came out cautiously.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell just happened?" Vergil asked confused as he walked without thought back into the room to glare up at Lady's bedroom door.

"Dunno dude, but this is the third time she's done this after waking up." Dante said nervously as he too glanced up. "Think she's bi-polar?"

"If she is not then it must be drugs." Vergil replied thoughtfully as he eyed the door as well. "Steroids perhaps?"

"Roid rage? Lady?" Dante asked doubtfully before his face looked more positive. "It would explain a lot."

They turned when the front door opened and Trish entered hurriedly. Neither barely got in a word before she went to one of the weapon trunks and began digging for something.

"Hey babe, you know what's up with Lady?" Dante asked when his _apparent _lover didn't even notice the bullet holes freshly shot through the top of the trunk.

"Lady, wha? Oh," she said dismissively as she closed the top and began rummaging in another. "What did you do with that black vortex orb Dante? Oh here it is. Hmmm, Lady? She go berserk again?"

"Yeah, what the hell?"

"Oh don't worry bout it babe," she said as she tucked the small orb into her bodice and kissed him on the cheek. "You'd go crazy too if you were having wet dreams about Vergil," she continued nonchalantly. "Ooo, pizza. Great I haven't had dinner yet and I gotta run."

Trish grabbed a slice before tapping Vergil on the shoulder in some odd form of salutation before heading towards the door.

"Don't wait up for me." Trish said before disappearing quickly back out the front door. The two remained in awkward silence in a room riddled with bullet holes and broken furniture. Dante looked confused and Vergil was blushing like mad.

"Did-- she just say...?" Vergil asked flabbergasted.

"Ew." Dante replied. "I think I just lost my appetite."


End file.
